


x-factor

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're a thief!” is the first accusation, first words Mulan greets Jack with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	x-factor

**Author's Note:**

> messed with the timeline so mulan & jack could meet  
> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/658566.html)

“You're a thief!” is the first accusation, first words Mulan greets Jack with. It should have been an obvious enough sign to get Mulan to leave if she wasn't in the mood to play noble savior. But Jack had bright eyes and a tight leather corset, and Mulan was wrecked the moment she sat across from her with a sparkling grin.  
  
“Keep your voice down pretty lady,” she says with a crooked smile. “I can't buy you a drink if I get kicked out now can I?”  
  
Mulan still hasn't left, worse still- doesn't _want_ to go, and there's an almost playful response on her lips. “I don't accept drinks from strangers.”  
  
Jack leans forwards, elbows on the tavern's table. “What a lucky thing I want to fix that. I'm Jack.”  
  
Mulan swallows- and this is the last chance. Well, the last chance to pretend she isn't about to actively condone theft.  
  
“Usually now, you tell me your name,” Jack says, and her eyes are a little softer.  
  
“Mulan.”  
  
“Well, _Mulan_ ,” and the way her voice caresses her name is indecent at best, “I think you and I are going to have a splendid time together.”  
  
Mulan thinks so too.


End file.
